classic_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fox and the Hound (Movie)
"Two friends who didn't know they were supposed to be enemies" A 1981 American animated film loosly based on Daniel P. Mannix novel of the same name. It was produced by Walt Disney Productions and released on July 10, 1981. It is the 24th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Overview After a Tod, a young red fox, is orphaned, Big Mama the owl, Boomer the woodpecker, and Dinky the finch arrange for him to be adopted by Widow Tweed. Widow names him Tod, since he reminds her of a toddler. Meanwhile, Widow's neighbor, Amos Slade, brings home a young hound puppy named Copper and introduces him to his hunting dog Chief . Tod and Copper become playmates, and vow to remain "friends forever". Amos grows frustrated at Copper for constantly wandering off to play, and places him on a leash. While playing with Copper at his home, Tod awakens Chief. Amos and Chief chase him until they are confronted by Widow. After a brief argument, Amos says that he will kill Tod if he enters his farm again. Hunting season comes and Amos takes his dogs into the wilderness for the interim. Meanwhile, Big Mama explains to Tod that his friendship with Copper cannot continue, as they are natural enemies, but Tod refuses to accept this. Months pass, and both Tod and Copper reach adulthood. On the night of Copper's return, Tod sneaks over to meet him. Copper explains that while he still values Tod as a friend, he is now a hunting dog and things are different. Chief awakens and alerts Amos, a chase ensues and Copper catches Tod. Copper lets Tod go then diverts Chief and Amos. Chief maintains his pursuit onto a railroad track where he is hit by an oncoming train and is injured. Copper and Amos blame Tod for the accident and swear vengeance. Widow, now realizing that her pet is no longer safe with her, leaves him at a game preserve. Big Mama introduces him to a female fox named Vixey, then Amos and Copper trespass into the preserve and hunt the two foxes. The chase climaxes when Amos and Copper inadvertently provoke an attack from the bear. Amos trips and is caught in one of his own steel traps and his gun falls slightly out of reach. Copper fights the bear but is no match for him. Just as the bear attempts to kill both Amos and Copper, Tod sneaks up from behind and fights off the bear until they both fall down a waterfall, driving away the bear and leaving Tod exhausted at the bottom of a waterfall-created lake. Copper approaches Tod as he lies in the lake. When Amos appears, ready to fire at Tod, Copper positions in front of Tod, and refuses to move away. Amos, now realizing that Tod saved both of them, lowers his gun and leaves with Copper. Tod and Copper share one last smile before parting. At home, Widow nurses Amos back to health while the dogs rest. Copper, before resting, smiles as he remembers the day when he became friends with Tod. On a hill Vixey joins Tod as he looks down on the homes of Copper and Widow. Cast *Mickey Rooney as Tod *Kurt Russell as Copper *Jack Albertson as Amos Slade *Jeanette Nolan as Widow Tweed *Pat Buttram as Chief *Keith Mitchell as Young Tod *Corey Feldman as Young Copper *Pearl Bailey as Big Mama *Sandy Duncan as Vixey *Dick Bakalyan as Dinky *Paul Winchell as Boomer *John Fiedler as Porcupine *John McIntire as Grumpy Badger Songs "Best of Friends" (1981) Music by Richard O. Johnston Lyrics by Stan Fidel Performed by Pearl Bailey (uncredited) "Lack of Education" (1981) Music and Lyrics by Jim Stafford Performed by Pearl Bailey (uncredited) "A Huntin' Man" (1981) Music and Lyrics by Jim Stafford Performed by Jack Albertson (uncredited) "Appreciate the Lady" (1981) Music and Lyrics by Jim Stafford Performed by Pearl Bailey (uncredited) Category:Movie Category:Fox and the Hound